


The Yellow Ones

by daringlybelieving



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Detox, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e18 The Light, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses Thor during her weeks on detox on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yellow Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



> I was coerced into writing this fic by Lisa and Beth. So this is for them.

Sam fidgeted with a loose thread on the bottom of her BDUs. She didn't understand how she was supposed to spend three weeks on this (now) miserable planet. She was sure the withdrawal was beginning to get to her. It didn't matter how many planets she had visited, she had _never_ missed him as much as she did at that moment.

She sighed heavily and began to pace. She would give anything to be away from this planet. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her short hair, catching herself before they reached the ends.

_"I like the yellow ones."_

It was ridiculous. Even her _hair_ reminded her of him. And for the next three weeks, she couldn't even talk to him.

"My god, that's worse than the withdrawal!" she muttered to herself.

"What's worse than the withdrawal, Major?" Sam startled at her CO’s question. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, those of a certain Asgard, that she hadn’t heard him enter the room.

“Sir!” She gasped and brought her pacing to a sudden halt, automatically straightening her stature and bringing her hands down to her side in a series of deeply engrained movements.

He smiled and walked over to her, “At ease, Carter.” She relaxed quickly and went back to plucking at her loose thread. Why couldn’t these three weeks of torture be over already? It was bad enough when she couldn’t contact Thor while he was away fighting the Replicators.

“Carter?” Sam glanced up in surprise, the withdrawal had to be affecting her memory, she’d quickly forgotten that the Colonel was even there. Although when she thought about it, it could have had something to do with her wandering thoughts.

“Sir?”

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side, looking at her curiously, “You didn’t answer my question. What’s worse than the withdrawal?”

Sam dipped her head to hide the light flush that came across her face at his inquiry, “Um, nothing, Sir.” 

Jack sighed heavily, “Carter…” Sam easily picked up the slight hint of an order in his tone. She fixed her eyes on the floor and pulled sharply at the loose thread on her BDUs.

“I…miss Thor.” She said quietly.

Jack chuckled and rubbed his hand through his silver hair, “Thor? As in _Thor_? Supreme commander, grey, about yay high?” He held his hand up around hip. Sam gave a small nod of her head, never lifting her gaze. “Really?”

Sam nodded again and glanced at him meekly, “I haven’t spoken to him in weeks, and I feel like we really hit it off, and ever since the Replicator incident I’ve been experiencing these _feelings_ -” she was cut off by Jack emphatically waving his hands in the air.

“AH! Carter, I don’t want to know.” He stared at her in disbelief for a time long enough to make Sam shuffle uncomfortably before turning on his heel and walking quickly to the door, stopping in the archway long enough to throw “ _Thor? Really?_ ” over his shoulder.

Sam smiled lightly to herself.

“He likes the yellow ones.”


End file.
